


#16: Jim Gordon/Jerome Valeska - Jerome's POV (Gotham - TV)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [14]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Innocent Jerome, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome has been staying with Jim for a while, and he's positive Jim thinks of him as a kid. He decides to do something about it, thanks to Tobey Maguire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#16: Jim Gordon/Jerome Valeska - Jerome's POV (Gotham - TV)

     I've been living with Jim for about three months now, and in that time, we've gotten pretty close. It's like we've been friends for years. It's great, but the only problem is jokes like, "I bet you have wet dreams about me, huh." They were innocent (as innocent as a joke like that can be, anyway) at first, but now I feel like Jim's teasing me on purpose. I'm still a teenager - I don't turn eighteen until next month - and I've never had sex. I've barely even ever masturbated. Living in a tiny little trailer with your mother isn't exactly the best place to jerk off. Jim asked me a few times if these jokes bother me at all, but every time, I've lied and said no. I'm not sure why. Maybe I'm just a masochist.

     "Hey, Jerome. How'd you sleep last night?" Jim asks me. I yawn and shrug.

     "Good." I actually barely slept because Jim and I stayed up late watching _Spider-Man_ , and I couldn't sleep because I had a raging hard-on (apparently Jim and Tobey Maguire don't mix). When I finally did fall asleep, I had a wet dream where I was having a threesome with Jim and Tobey Maguire.

     "Yeah, sure," Jim says, like he knows I was actually tossing and turning and masturbating all night. For a second, I actually think he _does_ know, but then he laughs. "You know I'm just kidding with you, kid."

     "You know, Jim, I really don't like it when you patronize me like that," I blurt. I don't know why I said it, or where it came from. Now that I've said it, though, I feel emboldened. The look Jim gives me deflates my ego instantly, and I regret saying it in the first place. I've been watching too many superhero movies, apparently. Damn you, Tobey Maguire. 

     "How come you haven't told me then? I asked you if you were bothered by my jokes, and you said no. Maybe I wouldn't treat you like a kid if you didn't act like one." Ooh, that hurt a little.

     "You think I act like a kid? When do I ever act like a kid? Fuck you, Jim." I turn away from Jim and pour myself a cup of coffee. I hear Jim sigh behind me.

     "Jerome, I'm sorry." I scoff and turn to look at Jim.

     "Sorry isn't gonna cut it. You've thought of me as a kid this whole entire time?" Jim looks down and nods. "Wow. Fucking prick. You want me to show you how I'm not a kid? Is that what you want, Jim?" I didn't mean to come onto Jim like that, but again, I felt courageous. I cross the gap between Jim and I, and I try to stand up as tall as I can. That's a little hard, though, since I'm 5'11" and Jim is 6'1". It's only a two inch difference, but it still seems like feet right now.

     "How do you plan on dong that?" Jim asks. I shove him in the direction of the living room.

     "Go sit down," I command firmly. He doesn't bother protesting. I lean against the refrigerator and rub my dick through my pants. I think back to the Jim/Tobey Maguire dream, and I'm hard as a rock in a minute. I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. I stand in front of Jim in the most intimidating pose I can muster with my cock tenting my pants. Jim's eyes widen, but he doesn't say anything. I pull my pants down before I can chicken out. "Do I look like a kid to you now?"

     "No." I smirk and cross my arms over my chest. Um, what next? Do I just put it back and walk away? I look at Jim, and his pupils are dilated, and his mouth is hanging open a little. I've never knowingly seen someone aroused before, but I think that those are signs of arousal. "Could you... Could you touch yourself for me? Please?" Jim looks up at me (my face) with a pleading look in his eyes. Well, I _do_ have a hard-on, and Jim _is_ asking me to take care of it. Eh, fuck it. I wrap my hand around the shaft, just under the head. I twist it down to the base slowly. Jim's eyes drink in the sight. I look down, and he has a bulge in his pants and _holy shit_ it looks huge.

     "Touch yourself, too," I assert. Jim nods, licks his lips, and shoves his hands in his pants. We stay like that, stroking ourselves, until I'm close. I whimper (yeah, so what) and bite my lip, whimper and bite my lip, over and over. Suddenly, Jim stands and pushes his lips against mine. Wow, his lips sure are warm. They're soft and rough at the same time, too. Hmm. Odd. Jim pulls his pants off, and I do the same. He grabs my cock and his in the same hand and rubs his on mine. He throws his head back and moans. I thrust up as he moves down, I move down as he thrusts up. We do this for a minute or two (actually, probably only a second or two, most likely), and Jim stops moving. He grunts, and I feel his cock pulse against mine. Cum dribbles out of his prick, and I gotta say, I expected it to kind of shoot out, maybe across the room. Extreme, I know, but a boy can dream, right? Anyway, I realize what just happened, and then I'm coming too, so hard that I almost fall. Luckily, Jim catches me. By the time it's over, we're sweaty and our chests and dicks are covered in semen. We kiss for a long while, and we finally sit down on the couch, unable to do anything else.

     "Sorry for being such a dick." I shake my head. Remember how I said, "Damn you, Tobey Maguire," earlier? I wanna change that to, "Thank you, Tobey Maguire."


End file.
